Gundabad/Moria Clan
The Orcs of Moria are Orcs in the service of the Balrog Durin's Bane and his right hand, Gundabad War Chief Nagithas the Indomitable. They are fierce fighters, diligent miners, skilled builders, and very militaristic, being assigned each to one of ten companies. They are fiercely loyal to their leaders, and will follow the Fire Orcs into battle wherever they go. The Moria Orcs currently hold what will be roughly half of Moria, and are always on the watch. They use diverse arrays of troops - from Black Uruks to Warg Riders to Olog-hai to Gundabad Uruks - and are trained in various weapons. No Moria Orc is to be underestimated. The History of the Orcs of the Black Chasm Disclaimer:' This history is almost completely fictional lore and did not happen on the server. Any reference to hostilities with the Dwarves of Khazad-dûm - or any dwarves, for that matter - has no relation to the server itself. In the mid Third Age, Gombar the Black came to Mount Caradhras and built in secret a fortress on the northern side. Orcs flocked to his banner to terrorize the lands around, and many more were bred in the fortress itself. One of those orcs was known as Nagithas, Grievous in the tongue of Mordor, for he was the only one of his brood to survive birth. This Nagithas had a sickly green skin, thin features, and large, red, bulbous eyes. It was quickly discovered that he had superb night vision, and at fifty years old he was put in charge of a mining company. This company went down into the shafts one day, and never came back. None in Caradhras knew their fate. But unbeknownst to Gombar and the Orcs of Caradhras, Nagithas and his company of eighty had found a tunnel melted into the mountain, and they followed it deep under Caradhras. There, they saw something they would never unsee. Long ago, as the Host of the West stormed Thangorodrim, the creatures of Morgoth fled in all directions. But straight eastward fled one creature that, in time, would destroy the Kingdom of Khazad-dûm. This creature was one of the seven chief Balrogs, the elite of Morgoth’s elite. He was a creature of flame and shadow, and he fled to Mount Caradhras, and melted his way deep under the mountain. The upper parts of the tunnel collapsed later, and the Balrog was sealed deep in the mountain. There he slept for years beyond count. Then he awakened, in the Third Age, at a time when all evil was awakening, heeding the call of Sauron. But he could not fit back up the tunnel, for it had half-collapsed. So he was trapped under stone, until the arrival of Nagithas’s company. The orcs stumbled into the room, but stayed at the mouth of the tunnel. At the order of Nagithas, they prostrated themselves before the Balrog as one, and the Balrog was pleased. They dedicated themselves to him, for fight and die in his service, and to spread the will of the Fire. Then came the dwarves. On the other end of the cavern the miners of Durin VI violently burst in, but halted in their tracks at the sight of the Balrog. It bore down upon Durin, and crushed his skull. His corpse was thrown to the wall and his guards burned to death. The survivors fled up the tunnel, and they called the Balrog Durin’s Bane. Durin’s Bane pursued them through the mines, and Nagithas led his orcs after him, but not before stripping Durin of all his armor but the helmet. Durin’s Bane conquered the halls made to service the mines, and none survived. The Orcs made it into their base, and soon scouts were sent to other sections of Khazad-dûm. Durin’s Tower and the Endless Stair had been abandoned, and the guard at Fanuidhol (Bundushathûr) was vastly shrunken. Forty orcs went to take it, and take it they did. As the next year came, Durin’s Bane attacked the main city. The Orcs came with him, and soon the defenses at the western side and Durin’s Crossroads fell. The orcs and Balrog prepared to attack the remainder of the dwarves in the city. Then the attack came. Throughout the eastern side of the city the battle was fierce, but the deadliest fighting was in the Great Second Hall. All but four of the Orcs were killed in the battle, but Durin’s Bane killed King Náin, and the dwarves fled. The four remaining Orcs, Nagithas, Morgo-lûk, Ushnotz, and Strigz-thi, dedicated themselves to the service of the Balrog. Nagithas took Náin’s mithril warhammer for himself, and named it Grond, after the warhammer of Morgoth of old. Grond was enchanted with spells of flame and shattering, and carved with fell runes. For hundreds of years the five lived on in Moria. The darkened halls lay quiet, unless one was passing through for one reason or another. The Orcs lived with Durin’s Bane at the Balrog Halls, as the great mining halls of old had become known. Each one of the orcs began work in one way or another, and became proficient at various arts. Ushnotz was a smith, and spent years examining the metalwork of the dwarves and attempting to replicate it, until at last he figured it out, and made great stores of equipment. Morgo-lûk refound the caves from whence the trolls had come, and unblocked them. He made the Troll-caves into a secondary fortress, and tamed many of the cave-trolls. Strigz-thi became an excellent hunter and a fine builder. Meanwhile, Nagithas took The Indomitable as his moniker, and with the Balrog learned much of the old world. He became proficient in black arts and a master of flame and shadow. He led the Orcs undisturbed, until the arrival of the Orcs of Gundabad. Nearly five hundred years after the dwarves fled Moria, new arrivals entered the city. For one night a great army of Orcs came from Mount Gundabad and entered the East-gate. They were led by Azog the Defiler, a great pale Gundabad orc with a great hatred for the dwarves. He was the reigning leader of the Orcs of the Misty Mountains, and he chose Moria to be his domain. At the Balrog’s command Nagithas ordered the others to let Azog in, and Azog became the ruler of the Orcs of Moria. Nagithas retained control over the Balrog Halls and Fanuidhol, and let Azog fortify the city. Azog established holds across the eastern side of the city, and amassed great armies. The Troll-caves were expanded and occupied, and many orcs made it their home. Many of the orcs took pieces of dwarven armor, and Ushnotz supplied them with equipment not found elsewhere: armor black and spiked, matched with cunning weapons and great shields. From Moria Azog coordinated raids on the Vales of Anduin, and the ancient stronghold of the dwarves yet again entered prominence in world events. For three hundred years Azog menaced the world, particularly the dwarves. He helped with the overthrow of the dwarves in the Grey Mountains. He menaced them when they had been forced from Erebor. Azog’s attacks were carefully planned to win great victories with few losses. Much information was exchanged between him and the Necromancer of Dol Guldur, and the two appeared in league. Azog’s own base of power remained unassailed, for there was still terror in the name of Moria. Then, unexpectedly, scouts near the gate reported that Thrór, once king of Erebor, had entered Moria. Azog snuck up on him in the dark in the Second Hall, and cut off his head. This he threw with a few coins to Thrór’s companion, Nár, whom he ordered to take the news to King Thráin. So started the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. The forces of Thráin and Azog clashed on many fronts for seven years, but the dwarves eventually gained the upper hand. They sacked most fortresses from Gundabad to the Gladden Pass, yet they did not occupy them, for Azog was not to be found. As such, orcs quickly trickled back to and regained control of these strongholds. Then came the Battle of Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale. The Orcs started with the upper hand, and they pressed the dwarves away from Moria. Thráin was wounded and removed from the battle. The dwarves were on the brink of destruction. Then, unlooked for, came Náin and the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. They were fresh to the battle, and cut through the orcs right to the Gate. Ever they called for Azog, as their mattocks clove through his soldiers. But to their ruin, their wish came true, for Azog indeed came forth. He charged with his bodyguards right for Náin, killing every dwarf in his path. Náin fought him, but Azog broke his neck and killed him. But Náin’s son, Dáin, came from behind, and on the steps of the Gate cut off Azog’s head. The dwarves won the battle, but they had not the numbers nor the morale to enter Moria, for Dáin warned that Durin’s Bane was still present. Azog’s title and holdings fell to Bolg, his son, who ever hungered for vengeance on the dwarves. Bolg returned to Mount Gundabad, gathering his power to destroy the dwarves once and for all. Nagithas the Indomitable reclaimed command of Moria, and the Orc-hordes there fell to him and the other Orcs. Nagithas began his resumed reign by reorganizing and swelling the armies of Moria. The Balrog at this time began to breed Orcs in Moria, which were unique among the Orcs of Middle-Earth. They often had sickly green skin, large pale eyes, long, thick black hair, thin features, and flexible bodies, and were well-suited to the tunnels of Moria. Nagithas at this time made contact with the commanders of other fortresses in the Misty Mountains, and after consulting Durin’s Bane joined them and Bolg in an alliance. They sent out spies, ever searching for news of the dwarves and their fortresses. After about a hundred and fifty years, news spread along the mountains from Goblin-Town near the High Pass: the Great Goblin, the ancient leader of those parts, had been killed by none other than the son of Thráin. The Orc leaders, furious, met at Mount Gundabad, and Nagithas came to join them. There they decided that they would each send companies of orc warriors and wargs to Gundabad, who would seek out and attack the dwarves. But then new news came from the east: Smaug, the Dragon of Erebor, had been slain. Quickly Nagithas and the other orc leaders lead armies north to Gundabad, and there they held council. Bolg decided that he would personally lead the vast host of the Misty Mountains to Erebor, and conquer the mountain. The lot fell to Nagithas to remain at Gundabad in case of a failure, which would turn out a favorable turn of events. As such the Battle of the Five Armies occurred, and the Orcs were defeated. Bolg was slain, and three fourths of the orcs was destroyed. Those that survived returned to Gundabad in haste, and from there they returned home to try to rebuild their weakened armies. Nagithas began this process again, which continued for sixty years. They came closer to their former strength, but before they could completely recover they again came under attack. In the year 2989 of the Third Age, Balin of Erebor set out with a large following of dwarves to Moria. They led an attack on the Great Gate, and slew many Orcs. They breached the gate, and dwarves poured into the city. As they took the primary defenses and the Bridge of Khazad-dûm, Nagithas ordered most of his forces to retreat into the deeper levels of the city to regroup and strike later. Balin’s forces quickly regained the First Deep and all seven levels, and with a struggle Oín reclaimed the Second and Third Deeps as well. At the top of the stairs to the Fourth Deep they built a gate, for the Orcs held the Fourth Deep still. More dwarves cleared a path across Moria and reclaimed parts of Westgate. They passed through the Doors of Durin, only to find that the Gate-stream had been dammed and that a pool filled the valley. Unbeknownst to them, in the pool lived a great Kraken, the Watcher in the Water, a monster of Utumno. Balin set up his throne in the Chamber of Mazarbul, on the Seventh Level at the eastern side of the city. The dwarves recovered many treasures, including Durin’s Axe and much mithril. They began again to mine there, and the colony prospered. But after five years Nagithas again struck. An orc scout shot Balin in the Dimrill Dale, and a group of fighters attacked the East-gate from Fanuidhol, lead by Ushnotz. Oín and the West-gate dwarves were killed by the Watcher in the Water, and the Western and central parts of the city were taken by the Orcs. Then came the final strike. Strigz-thi lead an attack from the deeps. Morgo-lûk attacked on the Second Deep, and the Balrog arrived in the Second Hall. Nagithas attacked the Seventh Level, and Ushnotz broke through the defenses at the gate. Fundin, a captain of the dwarves, lead a large group of dwarves out through the armies of Fanuidhol, against all odds, but those in the Levels perished. Nagithas himself slew Orí at Balin’s Tomb. The Orcs then regrouped again, and for a year they held all of Moria. But they forgot Fundin’s company, and it dealt them the worst loss that they ever would experience. One year after Balin’s death, Fundin, captain of the dwarves, lead his dwarves back to Moria. He was the son of Dwalin, a friend of Thorin Oakenshield, dead King under the Mountain. He was one of the best warriors of the dwarves, and his bodyguards compared him to Durin IV of old. Secretly, the dwarves crossed the Redhorn Pass. When they came to the Doors of Durin, the pool had sunk, for it had not rained for many days. They entered the western side of the city and captured it, and Fundin called himself King of Khazad-dûm.The dwarves pushed east, and reclaimed Durin’s Crossroads, except for the Troll-caves, which were not assailed. During the battle there it was presumed that Strigz-thi was killed, for he did not escape. In a great battle, the dwarves reclaimed the eastern side of Khazad-dûm, and the few surviving Orcs fled into the Dimrill Dale. The dwarves then pressed northward, and reclaimed the Endless Stair and Durin’s Tower. In the fury of battle the Balrog Halls were lost under stone, yet the dwarves did not reclaim it, for they could not find it. Fanuidhol too they took, and from the ruinous battle there Nagithas, Morgo-lûk, and Ushnotz only narrowly escaped northwards. Fundin set right to setting up his realm, which became strong. He built holds across the Dimrill Dale, and made a great fortress at Methedras. Khazad-dûm again was prosperous. Much work was done, and mithril flowed into the hands of the king. The days of Nagithas were over, and Durin’s Bane was sealed in the Balrog Halls. But Nagithas was not killed, and as he fled he vowed that he would return, and that he would shatter the line of Durin. So it was that Nagithas, Morgo-lûk, and Ushnotz returned to Caradhras. There Gombar welcomed them with open arms. Gombar made Nagithas an official War Chief, and Nagithas made Morgo-lûk and Ushnotz captains of Gundabad. Then Gombar went far into the east to divine the will of Morgoth, and he left Nagithas in command of Caradhras. Nagithas swelled the armies of the Dark Fortress, and they slew many dwarves. This infuriated the seven Dwarf Lords. They retaliated, and the Great War began. The Great War came to involve most of Middle-Earth. Nagithas led Gundabad forces to victory in the north, achieving wins in the Vales of Anduin, Grey Mountains, Isengard, and at Mount Gram. During this war, Nagithas became acquainted with the leaders of the Dark Alliance, and joined their council. There he met the Dark Lord himself, and became one of his most trusted advisors and strategists. He learned of their great plans, and inserted his own into them. Eventually the Great War died down after a failure in the Dimrill Dale. Gombar returned, and Nagithas took to thinking about strategy and mining in the depths with Morgo-lûk and Ushnotz. Then, one day, the unthinkable happened. Nagithas and the others were mining when they broke into a passage. Following the passage, they came to the Balrog Halls again. Overjoyed, they cleared the road again, and quickly moved back into their fortress of old. Upon their return to the Halls, the Orcs discovered that Durin’s Bane had not been idle. Many Moria Orcs had been bred their in their absence, and Nagithas quickly took command of them. He divided them into ten companies based on skills, and based the First and Second Companies at the Balrog Halls. Once the companies had been assigned, Ushnotz and Nagithas went eastward, and attacked and captured Fanuidhol. Ushnotz took it again as his stronghold, and the Third and Fourth Companies moved to there, with a large amount of tamed Wargs to be housed there. Morgo-lûk then took a great army and attacked the southern regions of Moria, and recaptured the Troll-Caves, where the Fifth and Sixth Companies moved to. In the deep caverns there Morgo-lûk discovered, beyond hope, that Strigz-thi had survived. Nagithas made him a High Lieutenant for his valor. Morgo-lûk made the Troll-Caves his base of power, and Nagithas made him his heir as War Chief. Strigz-thi expressed gratitude by leading an attack with Morgo-lûk on the lower deeps of the eastern city. From a secret tunnel from the fifth deep to the Troll-Caves, he captured the Seventh, Sixth, Fifth, and Fourth Deeps. At the top and bottom of the stairs between the Third and Fourth Deeps gates were constructed. Strigz-thi made the Deeps his base, and the Seventh and Eight companies made it their base. Zeleg son of Fundin of Khazad-dûm was dismayed by these losses, and led attacks on Nagithas’s new holdings. However, the Orcs were strong and prepared, and the dwarves could not regain their old holds. Thus this history comes to the present day, when Moria is consumed in constant strife between Fundin and Nagithas. The songs that filled the halls of old are now exchanged for the conflicting cries of “Du bekar!” and “Ghâsh dig uk!” which echo over the ring of the clash of weapons. Whose hate will win out is yet to be seen. '''''Disclaimer: Grievous1138, author of this text, known as Nagithas the Indomitable, does not intend any of this as a declaration of hostilities between the Clans of Gundabad and the Dwarven Empire. The Moria Orcs The Moria Orcs are unique in that they are divided into five battalions, which are divided into two companies of three players each. Each battalion inhabits a different fortress, and each company has a unique troop type that they are advised to use. Fire Battalion (Balrog Halls) First Moria Company * War Chief Nagithas the Indomitable (Grievous1138) * Warrior Azok (obsidianwizard) * Warrior Hurdash (NJ2693) Second Moria Company * Lieutenant Cashiel (cashiel98) * Warrior Bashk-ûghar (Balance_Ba3st) Ice Battalion (Fanuidhol) Third Moria Company * Captain Ushnotz (dcatanzaro) Fourth Moria Company * Lieutenant Thrâk-ghor (Thramili_Grorson) Shadow Battalion (Troll-Caves) Fifth Moria Company * Captain Morgo-lûk (Morgul_Lord) Sixth Moria Company * This company has yet to be filled. Steel Battalion (East-gate Deeps) Seventh Moria Company * High Lieutenant Strigz-thi (WarPig1237) * Warrior Rog-lug (Loupazure) * Warrior Morlûk (Luke_H_Pullen) Eighth Moria Company * Lieutenant Sadaauk (dylanhugh) * Warrior Crag-rût (crag_rut) * Warrior Ufûrz (Raymond7773) Stone Battalion (Orc Tunnels) Ninth Moria Company * High Lieutenant Pizuk (pizzawaffles01) Tenth Moria Company * This company has yet to be filled. The Strongholds of the Moria Orcs The Balrog Halls The Balrog Halls are the capital of the Orc-realm of Moria. These ancient halls were ordered to be built by Durin V to service the Redhorn Lodes at the beginning of the Third Age. They were the first to be captured by Durin's Bane, and were never reclaimed by the dwarves. Nagithas the Indomitable has his throne here, and the Moria Uruks of the FIre Battalion ensure that these halls remain unconquered by enemies. Currently the city contains the magnificent Hall of Flames, various corridors with storage rooms and barracks, a feast hall, a trophy room, a meeting-room, troop barracks, the Dark Alliance Vaults, and the throne room of Nagithas himself. Few of dwarf-kind have glimpsed the Hell-throne of Moria and lived. In the future, the Balrog Halls will also contain the Hall of Shadows, stables, the Redhorn Lodes, the great War Room of Gundabad, shrines, and the great Balrog Pit. Fanuidhol Fanuidhol was the final part of Moria to be built in the early Third Age. Originally built as a watch-fortress, Fanuidhol quickly became of more importance with the construction of the Forge Hall. It was conquered by the orcs and left unused for many long years. Now it is being rebuilt. Captain Ushnotz commands this fortress, and it is mostly used as a gate of Nagithas's realm and a supply center. It currently consists of a small gate, a few upper passages, the great Forge Hall, armories, barracks, storage, farms, and mines. It is guarded by the Warg-riders of the Third and Fourth Companies. In the future the interior will be expanded, the armories will be made more elaborate, the gate will be redone, the courtyard will be improved, and walls will be constructed around the citadel. The East-gate Deeps The great main city behind the East-gate of Khazad-dûm consists of seven levels and seven deeps. Nagithas rules the Fourth Deep and the Fifth Deep; the Sixth and Seventh Deeps are caved in and flooded. Currently only the Fourth Deep is built. High Lieutenant Strigz-thi commands this region. The Fourth Deep contains the 23rd Hall (the Lesser Forges) and the 24th Hall (The Drum Hall). It also contains various war-rooms and defensive tunnels, barracks for troops and players, a feast hall, an arena, stables, armories, and a command room. The Fifth Deep is currently being built and is currently home to the foyer and many mineshafts and tunnels. In the future the Fifth Deep will be expanded with the 26th and 27th Halls, and the two will be connected to each other, the Troll-Caves, and a network of catacombs by the Orc-Tunnels. The Deeps are defended by the Moria Orcs of the Seventh and Eighth Companies. The Troll-Caves The Troll-Caves are a series of caverns, mineshafts, and tunnels located beneath Durin's Crossroads. They have yet to be truly started, yet they have vast plans in the making. They will be commanded by Captain Morgo-lûk and defended by the Moria Orcs and Cave-trolls of the Fifth and Sixth Companies. The main features of the Troll-Caves will be the Cavern of the Well, the Troll-throne, and the Great Pits. The Orc-Tunnels The Orc-Tunnels are a network of tunnels and catacombs between the Deeps and Troll-Caves. The current work on them is preliminary. They will be commanded by High Lieutenant Pizuk and defended by the Ninth and Tenth Companies. The only work to be done here so far is the fortress that many consider to be the entrance to the Deeps. This fortress consists of many balconies, walls, and watchtowers clustered around a tunnel, and happens to be across a valley from a dwarven watchfort. Military The military of the Moria Orcs is one of the strongest and most regimented in Middle-Earth. And as they have technical enemies living above them, it is no wonder at all. The military of the Moria Orcs is mostly effective because of troop diversity. Each company has a designated troop and every Moria Orc is supposed to have thirty of their type hired at all times. These troops are listed below. * First Company - Black Uruks * Second Company - Black Uruks * Third Company - Uruk Warg-Riders * Fourth Company - Uruk Warg-Riders * Fifth Company - Olog-hai * Sixth Company - Mountain-Trolls * Seventh Company - Gundabad Uruks * Eighth Company - Gundabad Uruks * Ninth Company - Gundabad Uruk Archers * Tenth Company - Gundabad Uruk Archers. In addition, Nagithas the Indomitable is the head strategist of Gundabad - and indeed, for the Dark Alliance as a whole. He can pre-assess a battlefield better than most, and is excellent at determining how to conquer his opponents. He uses various in-battle Orcish commands to signify a specific movement without letting the enemy know his meaning. * Ghâsh dig uk! ''(The Fire burns all) - Signifies a charge of all companies at the enemy. The commander of the battle leads this charge from the front. This is also used to start a battle. * ''Mirdautas vras! (It is a good day to kill) - Signifies a concentrated attack behind the speaker. * Kurrauz u kurrauz! (Back to back) - Signifies a fall-back or tightened defensive line. * Thrak kok ! (Bring me his head) - Signifies a mass attack on one player. Normally used for the fear factor or to take out a high-profile target. * Vrapog! (Retreat) - Signifies a full-blown retreat. * Mushof dil! (Blot out the sun) - Signifies an archer volley. * Marzgi kafak! (Crush their skulls) - Signifies a troll-charge. * Vrapog poshat! (Run them down) - Signifies a cavalry charge. * Nûmbrag Highâsh! (For the Balrog) - Signifies an elite charge (either of the commanders or the Fire Legion). As with the rest of Gundabad, the Moria Orcs have a rank system. Each rank has different amounts of control (detailed on the Gundabad page), and different armor sets. * Warriors use Gundabad Uruk Boots and Leggings, Dwarven Chestplates, Black Uruk Helmets, and Black Uruk weapons. * Lieutenants use Silver Trimmed Dwarven Boots, Leggings, and Chestplates, Black Uruk Helmets, and Black Uruk weapons. * High Lieutenants use Silver Timmed Dwarven Boots, Leggings, and Chestplates, Gundabad Uruk Helmets, and Dwarven weapons. * Captains use Gold Timmed Dwarven Boots, Leggings, and Chestplates, Gundabad Uruk Helmets, and Dwarven weapons. * The War Chief uses Mithril Timmed Dwarven Boots, Leggings, and Chestplates, an Utumno Helmet, and Grond, the mithril warhammer that serves as his badge of office. Religion The Moria Orcs are divided into two sects: the older Melkoran Sect, who worship Melkor as the chief god and Durin's Bane as a lesser one, and the newer Higarian Sect, who worship the Balrog alone. Both consider Durin's Bane, the Balrog of Moria, a diety. He is known as Highâsh to most orcs (which means shadow-fire), but the Fire Orcs (the four original Moria Orcs who survived the Sacking of Khazad-dûm) know him by what they belive to be his true name: Felagrog. The Melkorans believe that Melkor was the true creator of Arda and was betrayed by the Valar, who cast him down and invented the myth of Erú to undermine him. It was Melkor who created Orc-kind out of his goodness, along with Troll-kind, Warg-kind, Spider-kind, and others, with the help of the Umaiar, the lesser gods. In response the Valar and their Maia servants created Elves, Men, and the filthy Dwarves to cast their lord down. In the end the traitors succeeded, banished Melkor's body, and slew many of his lesser gods. The Melkorans consider Felagrog and Sauron the highest of the gods that are still roam Middle-Earth, and await the return of the full power of Melkor. The Higarians are relatively simpler in their beliefs: the Balrog is god, period. They care not of how they came to be, or anything else, and believe that they merely exist to carry out the will of the Shadow and Fire. Rules of the Black Chasm Despite being laissez-faire when it comes to rules, as a part of Gundabad, the Orcs of Moria do have a few rules (although considerably less than many other factions.) Breaking of these rules will have consequences decided upon by the War Chief. # Use common sense. Although this applies for all of these rules, it is very important for Moria Orcs to actually think before doing something. # Do not steal. Whether it's supplies, a mount, or whatever, if it belongs to someone else, just don't touch it. Especially if it's someone's white warg. # Don't kill allies. Again, this should be common sense. Don't kill allies of the Gundabad faction, and do not kill the dwarves, who we are at peace with. That's it. These three rules are all that you have to follow, Moria Orcs. Follow them well. Orc-breeds There are various breeds of Orcs who live in Moria. Some are large and strong while others are smaller and quick. These various breeds are here listed. * Ghâsh-uruku * Gundabad-hai * Zaudrop-ushataru * Zaudrop-gurmusu * Zaudrop-kapulu * Zaudrop-uruku * Foreign Orcs Noticeboard for the Moria Orcs All Moria Orcs should regularly check this section of the page. Here shall be posted tips and orders for the week on (generally) a weekly basis. * The Balrog Halls are now home to a Mordor Orc Chieftain. He can be used for hiring Black Uruks. * All Moria Orcs are encouraged to help in construction at their fortresses. Construction opportunities are listed below. * Workers in the East-gate Deeps should focus their efforts on helping Sadaauk (dylanhugh) on the Fifth Deep. * Workers at Fanuidhol should focus their efforts on getting the Great Forge Hall done. * Workers at the Balrog Halls should work on digging out the Hall of the Shadows. * In addition, all Moria Orcs should try to get an army of thirty hired units. Orcs of the Fire Battalion can come to Nagithas the Indomitable for the coins that can purchase thirty black uruks. * Stay alert. Category:Gundabad